1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a product display and, more particularly, to a display system adapted to show or exhibit both the top and bottom surfaces of the product, for example, athletic shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's competitive economy, effective product displays become more important in promoting and selling products. One particular area in which product display has become critical is the sale of athletic shoes. For several years, logos, designs, and colors provided on the top of athletic shoes have been vital to effective marketing of the products. More recently, graphics, logos, and other designs which are incorporated into the bottom or sole of the shoe have also been critically important. The prior art displays do not provide any mechanism for effectively, simultaneously displaying the soles and the upper portion of shoes. The display system according to the invention overcomes these problems without dramatically impacting the space required to display the shoe products.